Princess Spoiled
by PeachyPeach01
Summary: Angela is a beautiful spoiled princess who has no working ethic, her life is easy as a cake until certain goddess decides to change her fate, will she learn that true beauty is in the heart while taking on the farm? She might even find her own prince... If she doesn't throw a tantrum and runs away before!


Summary: Angela is a beautiful spoiled princess who has no working ethic, her life is easy as a cake until certain goddess decides to change her fate, will she learn that true beauty is in the heart while taking on the farm? She might even find her own prince…

I do not own Harvest Moon nor any of it's characters, and I'm happy like that :')

So this is kind of my first story, hope ya'll like it!

- Chapter 1: Princess Perfect Life.-

I woke up, rubbed sleepily my emerald colored eyes and blinked a few times while looking at the clock. Ah, 10 o'clock a.m. time for breakfast!

I clapped my dainty hands waiting for the maids to come in with my delicious breakfast, that was of course, made by the very bestest chefs in the kingdom.

"_What's taking them so long?"_-I angrily murmured to myself.

Because, of course, they should be right here once I clap my hands, that's their only job, to serve me!

Finally, I saw a maid entering my room with two silver plates one in each hand, now it's time to lecture that lazy good for nothing, I'm gonna tell daddy to fire her!

"Sorry your majesty but I was really busy-"- Said the maid trying desperately for the princess to not get mad at her.

"Blah blah blah, I´m not hearing your lazy excuses, now leave, you're fired, FIIIRED!" - I screamed.

"Please your majesty, for the love of the harvest goddess, have mercy on me!"– The maid miserably pleaded.

"I don't care about you nor the harvest goddess or mercy! Your job is to serve me and if you aren't working I ain't paying, heard me?"-I said while pointing her face, sheesh if I keep on screaming like this I'm gonna get all wrinkled and ugly!

"…"-tears dwelled in the eyes of the maid as she left the dishes of food on the table near the pompous pink bed of the princess as she left.

"_The harvest goddess is watching you, dear~ _"- what, a mysterious whisper out of nowhere? Cheesy.

I am the princess and what I say is what is done after all.

Seventeen years old, beautiful, with long golden hair down to her knees (I've been growing it half my life so you better praise it!) eyes that shine like two sapphires, and skin that peaches would be jealous of.

That's me, princess Angela Rosaline Anne Windsor Ruby the VII, also known as Angie.

I ate my breakfast, which tasted kinda sour for some reason and continued my day.

It had to be a perfect day, because tomorrow I'm turning 18, I can't wait for the gifts! But daddy says I should get married and boring stuff like that, I am so not getting married heard me!

I know nearly every man and prince in the world would fall on his knees for me. Just look at me. But all I care about is gold, love and stuff like that is for poor people who can't buy happiness.

I let out a heavy sigh, you know to relieve stress.

I slipped in my fluffy pink dress, which I just bought yesterday, and maids came to put me my shoes, brush my long golden hair and also curl it. I looked at the mirror, ah, was there a doll inside it? I wondered, wait, no! An angel, but hey, it was just me.

And so my day went by without any other incidence, just as expected.

Walking trough the fancy castle

Princes trying to flirt with me

Taking a stroll in my own personal garden under my elegant sun umbrella

A relaxing bubble bath

And finally a real fancy dinner

Meh, just everyday's routine.

"Time to go to bed, princess"- I heard nanny say.

Nanny was the only person I could really trust and tell my problems to since I was a child.

Because daddy is the "always busy" king and mom is, well… very far away.

"Good night Nanny"- I said smiling to her.

"Good night Angie"- She smiled to me in return, her aged face always reminded me of my childhood, back then I was…

Never mind.

I slipped into my fluffy warm bed sheets and let Morpheus take me very far away.

...-~Harvest Goddes P.O.V~-…

"_This spoiled girl"_- I murmured to myself… and finn.

I´ve been watching her this whole week, and she isn't as cute as she looks.

"This is the ninth maid she fires this week finn!" –I said while looking at the sprite.

I think I've had enough mercy on her, but seems like she doesn't get it.

Suddenly, a great idea popped in my head.

"I know, I know finn!"-I said cheerfully, I swear I have the most devilish plan, even if I'm a goddess.

"What is it my goddess?"-Said politely the tiny green haired man.

"How about we show her how real life is…"- I said in a mysterious voice tone.

"A-and how do we do that"- Said Finn like I had some kind of spider in my face… but probably I did look creepy, this is so out of character from me!

I regained my composure and began to speak.

" You know, this land is not like it was before, and we really need someone to fix it…"- I said

"Uh- uh" -said the sprite while nodding his tiny head.

"So how about we get her here to help us!"- I'm really getting exited about this.

"But tomorrow is her birthday my goddess, wouldn't it be rude of us?- worry too much Finn.

"Aw come on, you know she needs it, and we need it too, besides, I can really feel that very deep inside her, there is someone kind hearted"-I said, because I have reasons.

"But what if she doesn't want to stay?- said the worried sprite.

"We'll just wait until she sees the bachelors"- See? I got it all planned.

Finn finally agreed with my plan, this is just gonna be so much fun!

Dum Da Daaa~ End of the Chappie!

Thank you for reading, and –if you want to- review, I totally accept constructive criticism, it helps me to improve!

The real fun starts next chapter!


End file.
